fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blonda Fairywinkle
Blonda Viena Fairywinkle is Wanda's "identical yet somewhat hotter" twin sister who, according to Wanda, chose the easy life of becoming an actress. Blonda stars in a Fairy World soap opera called "All My Biceps", which is Jorgen Von Strangle's favorite show. She is a direct parody of Susan Lucci Character Blonda looks almost exactly like Wanda except that she has blonde hair, which is actually dyed that way. She is the only fairy in Fairywood that has never won a Zappy Award and was one of the judges on Fairy Idol, where it was revealed that she isn't a natural blond. Description Being twins, Blonda is almost completely identical to Wanda in appearance, but she is usually shown wearing much more expensive looking clothing, and has blond hair which was revealed to be a dye job. Her real hair color is brunette (as shown in Fairy Idol). Personality She has been known to be more self-centered and vain compared to her sister, Wanda and always believed she had it harder than Blonda for her life as an actress, although in the end it was all resolved, however shortly after they began to make-up, they soon began to hate each other again after Blonda's Zappy actually turned out to be Wanda's. Background Blonda first appears in the episode "Blondas Have More Fun!" where her existence is first revealed. She and Wanda switch places after an argument over who has the harder life. Blonda acts as Timmy's godmother, while Wanda becomes a Fairywood actress. In the end, they agree that both their lives are hard, and temporarily reconcile, but when Wanda wins an award that was meant for Blonda, they quickly begin to bicker again. In the episode "Big Wanda", after Blonda and Wanda's father Big Daddydisappears, Wanda is given control of her family's "magic garbage recycling" business. She asks why Blonda was not picked, whom appears on a television screen talking about her father's disappearance, and how she will use it to motivate her soap opera character, although Blonda cannot remember her father's name. Wanda turns the television off and agrees to run the family business. Blonda appears again in "Fairy Idol" as a judge for the competition of the same name, but does not play much of a role, and is voiced by Tara Strong (Timmy's voice actor) as opposed to Susan Blakeslee (Wanda's). She has not been talked about or appeared since the birth of Poof, whose birth she was strangely absent for. References #↑ "Fairy Idol". The Fairly OddParents. Nickelodeon. May 19, 2006. 21:21 minutes in. See also *Blondas Have More Fun! *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Fairywinkle family *Zappy *Fairy Idol (TV Show) *Fairywood *Anti-Blonda Gallery Blonda & Juandissimo As Babies.PNG|'Blonda' and Juandissimo as babies _Baby_Blonda.PNG|Blonda as a baby Blonda in ...jpg|A common picture of Blonda Teen_blonda.png|Teen Blonda drawn by Dove's Song fabulous_blonda_by_cookie_lovey-d55nyjf.jpg Blonda_and_Juandissimo_by_nintendomaximus.jpg teenage_blonda_by_cookie_lovey-d6j9jaa.jpg blonda_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d5stc7q.jpg Blonda.png fop__alone_in_prom_by_cookie_lovey-d6jyqoa.jpg blonda_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4lp56e.jpg mother_and_daugther_by_cookie_lovey-d5af29r.jpg Film_Stars____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Blonda__s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg blonda__s_christmas_by_cookie_lovey-d340g05.jpg blonda_made_a_mistake_by_cookie_lovey-d51hjhn.jpg anti_blonda_by_cookie_lovey-d34imdo.jpg Wild_Blonda_and_Wanda_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__the_zippy_by_cookie_lovey-d3b1xfz.jpg squirrel_blonda_by_cookie_lovey-d35mrfu.jpg blonda__s_lie____by_cookie_lovey-d3hi347.jpg blonda_and_rarity_by_cookie_lovey-d6n6h1d.jpg Blonda_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Blonda__Wanda_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg blood_room____by_cookie_lovey-d2y7kve.jpg blonda_is____by_cookie_lovey-d365zfo.jpg human_blonda_by_cookie_lovey-d3clsxh.jpg fop__siblings_2_by_cookie_lovey-d3jazsw.jpg FOP__Rose____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Blonda Fairywinkle.png blonda_kissing_juandissimo_by_nintendomaximus-d5mdffs.jpg blonda__s_secret____by_cookie_lovey-d4lopd2.jpg Just_like_her_Sister_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Little_Blonda_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg childhood_with_mud____by_cookie_lovey-d557xa5.jpg blonda__s_dressing_room_1_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4x00zv.jpg blonda__s_dressing_room_2_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4x01en.jpg raining_day_by_cookie_lovey-d78nkxx.jpg blonda_vs_nick_by_cookie_lovey-d5umi2h.jpg Le_French____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg blonda_fairywinkle_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jvee0.jpg blonda_s_valentine_by_cookie_lovey-d5uh18b.jpg What_a_Day____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg blonda_von_strangle_by_cookie_lovey-d5bopcr.jpg blonda_gone_bad_by_animekid0839.jpg blonda_by_buttercupnergal-d5ferko.jpg blonda_fairywinkle_by_allycat2121-d6c08qx.jpg blonda_gives_wanda_a_wedgie_by_icewolf762-d3gifv3.jpg blonda_and_wanda_by_nightscreamarachnia-d6o2rkq.png blonda_fairywinkle_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jvee0.jpg blonda2_by_ramisiun.png fop__the_shining_by_cookie_lovey.jpg fop__the_zippy_by_cookie_lovey-d3b1xfz.jpg blonda_as_fifi_by_cookie_lovey.jpg blonda_s_revenge_by_cookie_lovey-d5up8k6.jpg just_say_hello_by_cookie_lovey-d75suql.jpg too_good_to_be_true_by_cookie_lovey-d88kssh.jpg Wandablonda.jpg wanda_to_blonda_by_asalover-d4dr4o1.png wanda_y_blonda_by_luz93.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Fairywinkle Family Tree Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Fairywinkle Family Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Non-Fanon